


idealistic promises

by rantachi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Ensemble stars!, enstars
Genre: M/M, some kanata/souma if u squint....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantachi/pseuds/rantachi
Summary: Yumenosaki watches as Koga moves away from the vampire that once shaped the way he talked and acted and into the arms of the golden-haired siren of UNDEAD.





	

Kaoru Hakaze, the lazy student who skipped classes every week but brilliant idol onstage, with a smile that could charm the devil himself and a charisma that captured the hearts of _many_ , not just limited to fans. No one had a clue how depressed he really was, how little self esteem he truly had, and he kept it that way with acting skills honed over many, many years.

Koga Oogami, Yumenosaki's self-proclaimed wolf and passionate performer, with a reputation for being vicious and having a bark worse then his bite, not getting along with many yet easily gaining many, many fans who adored his delinquent image. Not many realized how gentle he could be, how much the vicious and snarky wolflike persona he crafted for himself masked a starstruck, idealistic and heartwarming boy.

The two of them made a rather odd couple. They always seemed to be at each other's throats to the rest of the school - after all, how much more clashing could they get? Kaoru never _tried_ hard to be an idol, and Koga _always_ tried his hardest. Kaoru had to be dragged to practice, Kaoru was a playboy, Kaoru was the epitome of everything that annoyed Koga. Kaoru was also everything Koga found equal parts captivating and irritating about Rei Sakuma, and more. He was the same teasing, easygoing flirt that Rei - no, the _current_ Rei - was, calling him a little doggie in the early stages of their friendship and relationship, delighting in teasing him just as much as Rei did. 

But Koga sees less of Rei in Kaoru the more time he spends with the blonde, and more of the simple charms that Kaoru had that drew Koga in in the first place - the way he smiles, the way he laughs, how he so smoothly flirts and teases, the way he sings so...effortlessly. Kaoru is a siren, not a vampire, and Koga falls headfirst into his spell the longer he's around Kaoru. He doesn't know when he first falls in love with him, but by the time he realizes, everyone else has caught on, as well.

Yumenosaki watches as Koga moves away from the vampire that once shaped the way he talked and acted and into the arms of the golden-haired siren of UNDEAD.

 

Their relationship felt like a perfect melody, one that took it's composer years to write and perfect yet felt so natural, like it was always supposed to be that way. Kaoru indulges Koga at every chance he can, playing along with the elaborate wolflike persona Koga had and indulging the wolf's delinquent fantasies and desire to be just as assertive and dominating as Rei acted towards him in the past. He lets Koga act like a bad boy, a real delinquent, and plays his part to the letter. And Koga felt a thrilled delight in the knowledge he was the one person who could make the almighty Kaoru Hakaze, the overconfident playboy who never seemed to listen to anyone or get embarrassed, bend to his will, flustered and whining. 

 

The first real, romantic date the two had - not making out before Lives and trying not to get caught during practice - was on the back of a motorcycle Kaoru had wheedled their unit leader into letting him borrow for the night, Kaoru's hair blowing in the wind and Koga unable to hide the grin sprawled across his face as he buried his face in Kaoru's shirt and held on to his waist for dear life as the two of them sped across the city at night. Kaoru pretended he didn't know how happy the wolf was, and he also pretended that he wasn't equally as overjoyed. He let Koga shoot sarcastic comments about Kaoru's driving at him when they parked at the beach with a slight smirk, nodding along with Koga's words as if he actually believed for a minute Koga wasn't ecstatic inside.

They kiss leaning on Rei's motorcycle near the water, eventually turning into making out in the sand after Kaoru manages to break off the kiss long enough to drag Koga towards the water, throwing his own jacket down for them to lean on instead of metal. Kaoru wonders if his happiness is written across his face, and Koga thinks that he could probably live forever in this moment, under the stars with his mouth against Kaoru's.

Kaoru drops him off at his house at 4 AM, manages to drop Rei's motorcycle outside of the vampire's house a bit past 4:30 and sneaks back into his room past 5, equal parts thrilled and terrified. If anyone hears him, no one says anything the next day, and he goes to Yumenosaki like normal. Rei gives them a knowing smile when he passes them both that day, and Kaoru can only smile in response.

 

He gets into a fight two weeks later with his father, when his old man finds out he's been sneaking out to meet Koga after dark because Koga's always so excited and happy to take joyrides at absurd hours of the night and Kaoru loves seeing Koga happy. Kaoru's father is not pleased to know his son is in love with his unitmate, a _guy_ , no less. The yelling, screaming, swearing, it goes on for an hour before it resolves with Kaoru being kicked out, grabbing a few spare sets of clothes and some personal items before he runs out. 

Kaoru shows up at Koga's house unannounced and upset, and Koga lets him in without any questions. He can't stay forever of course, but Kaoru stays for the night, and the next, and the next, at least until he can figure out a place to go while he's still in school. Koga doesn't mind, though he _does_ mind how badly this has affected Kaoru, threatening to bite to death whoever did this to the blonde. Kaoru gives off tired laughs, weak smiles that Koga sees right through but pretends he doesn't just so Kaoru doesn't feel worse. At the end of the day, it's still more time with his boyfriend, and Koga can't find it in him to be mad about that.

 

Kaoru moves out into a small apartment rooming with Kanata after a week - the two of them working together was enough to afford one, and with Kanata seemingly wanting the freedom and being more then willing to room with Kaoru, he was in no position to complain. Especially considering what a good friend Kanata was to him. Koga visits whenever he gets away with it, and their new favorite past time becomes making out in Kaoru's tiny bedroom when Kanata's out or asleep, falling asleep with Koga's hands entangled in Kaoru's messy blonde hair to bad movies playing on the TV past midnight.

Sometimes they talk about the future, how they're gonna live after graduation. Kaoru wants UNDEAD to go professional. Koga does, too, and they both swear that they'll be _the_ greatest idol group there ever was, crushing all the competition in their path.

 

Neither of them acknowledge it, but the only thing motivating them to keep going and keep performing is each other, as Rei sleeps more and more and Adonis drifts closer to the track team than UNDEAD. Kaoru and Koga spend their free time entangling themselves in each other's bodies and sneaking heated kisses between classes. They keep Lives going nearly on their own, and soon they become the main vocals for their songs. Both of them pretend their unit isn't slowly disintegrating.

 

Eichi asks them when UNDEAD became a romantic duo instead of the four wild bad boys of Yumenosaki. Kaoru only claps for Koga when the wolf decks Eichi right in the face.

 

A month before graduation, Rei officially passes leadership of UNDEAD to Kaoru and stops attending school. Koga is furious, but Kaoru knows he's just trying to cope with abandonment from his - former? - idol. Kaoru keeps a fake smile on and steps up his responsibility, trying to keep the unit together. Adonis drops out a week later, apologizing to his unitmates and stating that he'll be joining Akatsuki on Souma's recommendation, at least for a while. 

"If it doesn't work out...that's life." He states quietly, nods, and leaves the music club room for probably the final time. Koga shouts after him, yelling and swearing, and Kaoru lets him as he wonders what happened to them. In his mind, he wonders if this is his fault for getting Koga to spend more of his time with Kaoru. He doesn't say anything, and they both painfully adjust to the loss of half their unit.

Kaoru takes more trips to the beach for surfing between practices, dragging Koga along, complaining they should be making the most of their summer. Koga complains and complains, but sits in the sand near sunset and listens to Kaoru singing joyfully, almost effortlessly as he surfs with a slight smile on his face. Koga wonders if Kaoru realizes that if Rei was a vampire - mysterous, captivating and deadly -, Kaoru was a siren - beautiful, dangerous, and enchanting. Perhaps in that way, no matter how foreign and how much it would never be the same, he truly was the only one who could lead UNDEAD with Rei gone. 

 

Kaoru graduates the next month, promising to wait for Koga before they continue UNDEAD, and dedicates his free time to working and visiting Koga. They spend their free time together riding into the city, window shopping and making out at the beach, softly singing to each other and trying to keep their spirits up. Neither of them hear from Rei, and Koga's only word on Adonis is that he's 'doing well, and enjoying being with Souma so much'. 

 

Winter comes, and Kaoru spends his holidays with Koga, laughing hollowly and cuddling with the wolf under blankets in his too-cold apartment, sipping cheap instant hot chocolate and watching cheesy movies together. Koga draws stupid reenactments of shit they did in Kaoru's third year in the fog on the apartment windows, and Kaoru can't help but genuinely laugh at those, taking a photo of them before they fade. He manages to afford a pair of gifts for Koga for Christmas, a pair of silver wolf earrings and a corgi-print scarf; two things that he can't help but think are incredibly lame, but it means the world to Koga. Kaoru gets a pair of phone charms - a grey wolf and a red fox, the symbolism not lost on the blonde - and a new surfboard in return, and he treasures them both beyond words. 

Koga practically lives at Kaoru's apartment as the New Year's hits, and they both giggle and tease Kanata as Souma begins to spend a suspicious amount of time at their shared apartment, especially in Kanata's room. Kaoru pops a bottle of champagne for them all as midnight nears on New Year's, and Koga and Kaoru laugh and Kaoru gloats about how he _so_ called it, Kanata and Souma have always been _way_ closer than _just_ classmates and club-mates, and Koga rolls his eyes and snarks that the blonde didn't even realize he was in love with Koga at first, much less realize anyone near him was in love.

Koga finally manages to spit out a genuine, unembarrassed "I love you" to Kaoru that night. They share a tipsy New Year's kiss when the clock hits midnight, and make a resolution together - to make their dreams of UNDEAD come true when Koga graduates, no matter what.

 

The day after, Kaoru reflects on what they'd lost - Rei had practically vanished off the face of the planet, making no effort to call or text anyone, and Adonis had all but dropped contact with Kaoru. It hurt, it really did, and he didn't need to be a mind reader to know how much it hurt Koga to have the unit they both poured their heart and soul into disintegrate before their eyes.

 

Still, the blonde can't help but think that as long as the two of them had each other, perhaps things _would_ turn out the way they dreamed of it happening. So they'd both keep working, to keep alive the dream the four of them had formerly shared - it was a promise. A promise, and in their own way, their way of making sure Rei and Adonis knew how much UNDEAD meant to them all.

 

A few weeks later, Kaoru drags Koga to the beach - "The _beach?_ In the middle of fuckin' winter? Are you off your fuckin' rocker, Kaoru?" "Oh, liven up a bit, wolfie~ The sea's the sea, and it always clears my head after working so much, hmm?" - and indulges himself in laying against Koga on the sand, watching the waves crash against the sand. Koga doesn't miss the peaceful smile on the blonde's face, or the soft humming of a familiar melody Koga himself could probably sing by heart, and couldn't help but smirk to himself as they simply sat there for a while.

He snickers softly to himself as he listens to Kaoru softly hum their old unit songs, and entangles his hands in Kaoru's blonde, messy hair. Whatever the cost, he had a feeling that with Kaoru by his side, everything would end up like they dreamed of, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i said i'd write smth more lighthearted for my next fic . does this count
> 
> also haha........ sirens live near/in the ocean usually......... ha......h...a.......


End file.
